


My One and Only

by angstcentral



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya, Alpha Clarke, Clexa babies, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, Nerd Lexa, Omega Lexa, Omega Octavia, Popular Clarke, Pregnancy, Protective Anya, Protective Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstcentral/pseuds/angstcentral
Summary: Lexa looses her virginity to the popular alpha Clarke Griffin. Her sister, another alpha, is very angry at the fact. So is the rest of the high school so it seems. What happens when their love story is complicated even further with a baby?





	1. Chapter 1

“Clarke!” Lexa moans out as Clarke massages her breasts through the fabric of her dress and bra. It feels so nice though.

“Want to stop?” Clarke mumbles while sucking on her neck.

“No. Keep going.” Lexa says with shaky breath.

Clarke pulls off Lexa’s panties and bunches up her dress. Lexa can feel the cool air hit her sex. She’s about to lose her virginity to the most popular girl in school at a party. Lexa never thought something like this would happen to her.

Lexa can hear Clarke’s zipper coming undone and her makes her a million times wetter. This is really happening. Clarke Griffin is about to take her virginity.

“Shit.” Clarke mumbles and begins to climb off Lexa. Lexa panics. Did she do something wrong? Why did Clarke stop kissing her?

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asks with her hair a mess and her lips swollen.

“I don’t have a condom on me.” Clarke mumbles shyly. Lexa bites her lip in contemplation.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to use one. Just um..pull out?” Lexa says with her cheeks super red. She never talks about these kind of intimate things so openly.

“You sure?” Clarke asks carefully.

“Yes.” Lexa says with a voice of lust.

“You’re clean right?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods, slightly chuckling.

“Yes I am.” Lexa says surely. “Are you?”

“Of course. I got tested after me and my ex broke up.” Clarke says and winces. “Sorry no exes talk. That’s such a mood killer.”

Clarke smiles and climbs back on Lexa, pushing back Lexa’s wild curls from her face.

“Now where were we?” Clarke husks out sexily before leaning in and catching Lexa’s bottom lip in between her teeth. They kiss and kiss and suck and lick. Lexa can feel Clarke’s bulge rub against her naked sex and it feels heavenly. 

She wonders if she should tell Clarke that she’s a virgin. Obviously Clarke isn’t. Clarke is the most wanted alpha around. All the girls hit on her. Not to mention, she dated Octavia Blake for two years. Octavia is the most popular omega in their high school. So yeah, Clarke is obviously experienced.

Clarke takes off her top and unhooks her bra. Lexa forgets all her thoughts the second Clarke’s naked breasts are shown.

“Holy shit.” Lexa mumbles and Clarke chuckles.

“Can I see you too?” Clarke asks, almost shyly. Clarke is such as respectable alpha.

“Yeah.” Lexa murmurs while shakily lifting up her dress. Lexa slowly takes off each bra strap next and unhooks her bra. Clarke growls slightly in arousal.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. I’ve never seen someone so gorgeous.” Clarke whispers before attacking Lexa’s lips with her own. Lexa moans into Clarke’s mouth.

“Mmm…” Lexa moans as Clarke’s hands squeeze and rub her breasts some more. 

Clarke pulls down her boxer shorts and her big pulsing erection slaps up against her stomach. Lexa’s eyes widen. She’s so big. Are all alphas this big? She guesses not. Clarke moans softly as she grips onto her shaft, angling her tip right at Lexa’s entrance. 

Lexa takes a deep breath. This is really happening. Holy shit. She’s about to have sex with Clarke Griffin.

“Ready baby?” Clarke husks out and Lexa smiles wide. Clarke just called her ‘baby.’ It might have been a slip of the tongue but still. She called her baby.

“Yes.” Lexa mumbles out and Clarke nods before pushing in slightly. Lexa whines out in pain and Clarke furrows her brows, pushing a little harder but careful not to hurt Lexa.

“Sorry.” Clarke mumbles out as she thrusts slightly, pushing her tip in. Lexa’s back arches as she whines from the stinging sensation.

“It’s okay.” Lexa says softly.

“You’re so tight Lexa. Holy fuck!” Clarke moans, pushing in more and more of her length. It’s tough at first. Lexa is so fucking tight.

Lexa moans at the strange feeling. It hurts. She feels so full and it’s a feeling she hasn’t gotten used to yet. But she likes it. Wait actually, she fucking loves it. Lexa starts to feel really good, all the pain forgotten. Clarke’s fingers are rubbing her clit and she feels all tingly in the best way possible.

“Clarke wow..” Lexa moans out as Clarke slowly pumps her hips, slowly thrusting her full member in and out of Lexa.

“I’ve never…” Clarke groans out, her face falling on Lexa’s shoulder. She’s gripping onto the back of Lexa’s neck with her one hand and rubbing Lexa’s clit with the other. “I’ve never had sex without a condom.” Clarke moans out, her thrusts getting quicker and more desperate.

“Me either.” Lexa whispers out. She’s never had sex at all actually.

“You feel so good baby. I’m not going to last long.” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear.

“That’s okay.” Lexa says soothingly, gripping onto Clarke’s back for dear life.

“Oh god..” Clarke groans softly, throwing her head back slightly. “Oh god yes..”

Clarke rubs Lexa’s clit more and Lexa starts screaming out in pleasure.

“Please don’t stop. Please oh my god Clarke! Please! Clarke! Yes! Oh! Oh! You’re so good oh my god!” Lexa starts moaning out, not in control of what’s coming out of her mouth.

Lexa comes and Clarke can barely hold off her own orgasm.

“Lexa! Fuck I need to pull out!” Clarke moans, feeling herself on the edge and barely able to hold off. Lexa moans softly, her orgasm coming to an end. Clarke pulls out and pumps her dick a few times before exploding all over Lexa’s stomach. 

“Sorry.” Clarke mumbles shyly and Lexa smiles dopey and wide.

“It’s okay.” Lexa sighs out, content.

“I’m going to clean this up.” Clarke mumbles, grabbing tissues. She gently wipes Lexa’s belly as the brunette lays there in her first post orgasm bliss ever. Once Clarke is finished, she lays down next to Lexa.

“Stay the night.” Clarke mumbles.

“Isn’t this Raven’s house?” Lexa asks curiously, nuzzled into Clarke’s neck.

“Yeah but I’m staying the night. So you can stay with me.” Clarke whispers softly, kissing Lexa’s temple.

“I..I’m not sure your friends will want me to.” Lexa whispers insecurely. She’s the shy kid who sits in the library. She doesn’t come to parties. Her older sister Anya dragged her to this party because she’s dating Raven and she wanted Lexa to get out and experience at least one high school party. She wonders what Anya, an alpha, would say when she finds out Clarke Griffin just took her virginity. 

Clarke is a senior and Lexa is a sophomore. Meanwhile, Anya is a freshman in college but her and Raven have been dating for a year. They started dating when Anya was a senior and Raven was a junior.

“My friends will love you.” Clarke says confidently.

“My sister probably won’t want me to.” Lexa mumbles.

“Who’s your sister?” Clarke asks softly.

“Um..Anya Woods.” Lexa mumbles and Clarke’s body immediately tenses. Lexa looks up into Clarke’s eyes and sees a bit of panic. She tries to pull out of the alpha’s embrace, fearing rejection. But Clarke tightens her grip and purrs to calm her omega.

“Anya is going to kill me. I didn’t realize you were Alexandria, her little omega sister.” Clarke chuckles nervously.

“That’s me.” Lexa whispers bitterly. 

“Hey Lex, it’s okay.” Clarke pulls up Lexa’s chin and kisses her. “This doesn’t change anything. I like you.” Clarke says sweetly and Lexa’s heart melts.

“I like you too Clarke.” Lexa responds shyly.

“So…stay with me?” Clarke asks with wide puppy eyes. I mean, how could Lexa’s refuses those pouty eyes?

“Yes.” Lexa says with a bright smile on her face. “I’d love to.”

Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheeks and the omega chuckles. She just lost her virginity to Clarke Griffin. 

“GRIFFIN! OPEN UP!” Anya growls out. “WHY DO I SMELL MY SISTER IN THERE WITH YOU?!”

“Oh shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is pretty darn angry!

“Griffin open the fuck up now!” Anya growls out. Lexa tenses.

“Clarke, let me open the door. She might attack you.” Lexa whispers worriedly, pumping out nervous pheromones.

“No I have to face her. It’s okay. She won’t be able to hurt me.” Clarke says reassuringly before leaning in to kiss Lexa chastely. “Just get dressed because I don’t think you being naked is a good idea right now.” Clarke teases and Lexa’s face turns red.

Clarke throws her clothes on and opens the door.

“Anya relax..” Clarke says softly as the alpha charges into the room, sniffing up a storm. Her eyes immediately land on the bed and then on her sister. 

Lexa’s hair is a mess and her lips are swollen. She reeks of sex and scent marking. That fucker scent marked her little sister! Anya looks at Lexa’s neck. Thank god, except for a few hickeys, there are no mating bites. Anya would have killed the Griffin alpha if she not only took her little sister’s virginity but mated her too.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Anya growls out charging at Clarke. Clarke growls back in warning and Lexa whimpers.

“Anya stop!” Lexa screams out. Anya punches Clarke straight in the jaw. The alpha stumbles back and growls loud. She grabs Anya by the throat and throws her down on the floor. Clarke hovers over the other alpha, growling.

“Clarke please stop.” Lexa whimpers out. Clarke’s fangs retract and her eyes turn to a normal color immediately. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t control my alpha sometimes, especially in fights. It’s no excuse.” Clarke apologizes profusely. The alpha opens her arms and Lexa immediately falls into her embrace, purring loudly at the alpha’s affection.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Anya screams out as she gets up. Raven hurries in the room.

“Clarke, what’s going on? Did you sleep with baby Woods? It reeks of sex in here.” Raven says confusedly. Anya growls and Raven pumps out relaxing pheromones to calm her girlfriend down. She knows how overprotective Anya is of her little sister.

“Look everyone needs to calm the fuck down.” Clarke says calmly, pulling Lexa in closer and kissing her temple. The omega is trembling from all the alpha pheromones. Clarke automatically feels bad and starts pumping out soothing pheromones to calm her omega down.

“Why is my sister wrapped in your arms Clarke?” Anya states coldly.

“Anya, please. I can make my own decisions.” Lexa whimpers, clutching onto Clarke even more.

“So your decision was to lose your virginity at a house party to some alpha? Smart decision Lexa.” Anya snaps back. Lexa and Clarke both tense up.

“You were a virgin?” Clarke asks slowly, looking deep into Lexa’s green eyes. Lexa nods.

“I should have told you. I just.. I didn’t know how.” Lexa mumbles insecurely. “You’re so experienced and I’m..I’m…”

“You’re perfect the way you are Lexa. I..god did you feel pressured? I didn’t want you to feel like that. Shit, I’m so sorry..”

“Clarke!” Lexa interrupts her ramble. “I didn’t feel pressured. I wanted to have..um have sex with you.” Lexa says somewhat awkwardly. She’s never been good at talking about these sort of things.

“So you two did have sex?!” Anya growls out.

“Yes Anya. And it was consensual and amazing. Clarke was kind and understanding and you really don’t have to worry.” Lexa tries to assure her sister.

“I do though. I do worry and that’s not going to change because this alpha noticed you at some party. What about every other day of the year, huh? Tell me Clarke, have you ever looked at my sister before tonight? Did you even know who she was?! Or were you too busy fucking that popular omega with the perky tits and..”

“ENOUGH!” Clarke growls out fiercely. Lexa is shaking in her arms.

“You need to learn your place.” Clarke spats out. “I don’t speak ill about you, do I? Don’t act like I don’t know you Anya. You have been dating my best friend for a year now. I know more about you than you even fucking know. I’m still respectful though. Don’t you ever talk about Octavia that way. We might not be together anymore but that doesn’t mean that you or anyone else has a right to speak about her.” Clarke says firmly. A spark of jealousy runs through Lexa’s veins at the mention of Clarke’s ex. “As for your sister, no. I didn’t know her before tonight. But I wish I had. She is amazing. Actually the word ‘amazing’ doesn’t even cut it. I feel things for her that I’ve never felt before and I’ve only known her for a day..less than a day. You know me and you know I don’t sleep around casually. When I sleep with someone it means something…Lexa means something. She means a whole lot.” Clarke stares into Lexa’s big wide eyes, pushing back some of her stray hairs. “So I’d really appreciate it if you gave us the time to figure out what we mean to each other.”

Clarke finishes her spiel and Anya bites her lip, observing the pair. Clarke is a pretty good alpha from what she knows about the blonde. She isn’t an ass like most other alphas. She doesn’t fight unless someone else starts it. She doesn’t feel the need to constantly dominate others’ scents with her own even though she is clearly one of the strongest. Clarke was very sweet to her old omega too. Anya reasons that Lexa picked a good one. But that still doesn’t mean she’s okay with her baby sister. Her sister who isn’t even 16 yet, having sex with some alpha.

“How old are you?” Anya asks warily.

“17, almost 18.” Clarke says slowly, confused at the question.

“My sister is 15. Did you know that?” Anya snaps back.

“Um no I didn’t know that..” Clarke mumbles out.

“She’s 15 and an omega and before you, she was a virgin. So excuse me if I need some time to adjust to this.” Anya says snappily.

“Anya, stop speaking like I’m not here!” Lexa growls out. “I might be young but I can make my own decisions. So stop speaking to Clarke like she’s the only one who chose to have sex! I had sex with Clarke because I wanted to! Stop acting like Clarke is some big bad alpha who persuaded me to do something I didn’t want to do. I like Clarke. I had sex with Clarke and I didn’t tell her I was a virgin. And on top of all of this, I am thoroughly embarrassed at how my older sister barged in on us right after. So please, just leave us alone yeah? You’re staying the night here anyways so just let me stay with Clarke. I want to get to know her more. Please Anya.” Lexa says sincerely and Anya grumbles.

“Babe, you know Clarke is a good alpha. Just let your sister make her own choices.” Raven says lightly, kissing Anya’s cheek. “Besides, don’t they look cute all cuddled up in each other’s arms?”

“Fine. But we are talking about this tomorrow!” Anya grumbles out. “Don’t even think about having sex again tonight. I will smell the pheromones and come knocking this fucking door down.” Anya calls out as Raven pulls her out of the room.

Lexa and Clarke are left alone again. Lexa lightly touches Clarke’s already bruising jaw and the alpha winces.

“I’m sorry she hit you.” Lexa says guiltily.

“It’s okay. You were worth it. You’re worth so much Lex.” Clarke hugs Lexa tightly, her teeth grazing over Lexa’s pulse point. Lexa gasps.

“I…Clarke..” Lexa mumbles out as the blonde starts kissing her neck. Clarke kisses her collarbone and suddenly lifts up Lexa’s legs and gently places her on the bed. Clarke lays on top of her and kisses her soundly for a minute before breaking away.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a virgin?” Clarke asks softly, oh so patient.

“I was nervous..you’re Clarke Griffin. And I’m nobody.” Lexa mumbles. Clarke’s heart cracks a bit.

“Being a virgin isn’t something to be ashamed of, Lex. We could have waited.” Clarke says sincerely. “And you’re not nobody. You’re somebody.” Clarke caresses Lexa’s cheek. “Somebody I’d like to get to know better. A lot better.” Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa.

“I’d really like that.” Lexa says with a shy smile. Clarke bites her lip and kisses her soundly. The rest of the night is filled with kisses and gentle touches. No sex because Anya would make good on her promise. But it’s sweet and amazing and the start of their forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school after Lexa and Clarke's first time together at Raven's party. Some people aren't happy about them being together.

“So I heard you slept with Clarke Griffin.” Echo says with jealous glint in her eyes. Lexa gulps audibly while pulling out the books from her locker. 

Echo is the most popular sophomore in their grade. She’s also on the volleyball team with Clarke. Clarke is captain of the volleyball team. Ever since Clarke and Octavia broke up, everyone has been hitting on Clarke. Octavia has had her own fair share of attention as well, but Clarke is adored by the whole town. She’s the town darling.

Echo is furious that the alpha she has had her eye on is choosing Lexa.

“Um..” Lexa stutters, struggling to find the right words. She’s never talked to Echo before. Not to mention, she doesn’t like to talk about stuff like this with anyone really..except maybe Clarke now.

“I’m guessing you were just her little rebound, yeah?” Echo says sickeningly sweet. “I get it. You got a little taste but I need you to back off now. Clarke is going to be mine. I have it all planned out.” 

“I..Echo, you can’t decide who Clarke is going to be with.” Lexa mumbles nervously. She doesn’t like all this drama. It makes her anxious.

“What did you just say to me?!” Echo spats out. “You little-“

“Echo.” Clarke growls out. The whole hallway grows silent immediately.

“Clarke!” Echo squeaks out. “I was just telling Lexa here-“

“I know what you were saying.” Clarke says annoyingly. “You have no right to stake some sort of sick claim on me. And you have no right to talk to Lexa like that. I don’t want to hear that shit ever again, alright?” Clarke’s voice is calm, even though she’s furious. Jake always taught her to not let her alpha take over.

“Yes! I’m really sorry Clarke.” Echo apologizes profusely. 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” Clarke says simply. Lexa’s cheeks are red with embarrassment. Echo looks over to the omega.

“I’m really sorry Lexa.” Echo says and Lexa nods.

“It’s okay.” Lexa whispers out, clutching onto her books. Echo hurries away.

“Oh and Echo..” Clarke calls out when Echo is halfway down the hallway. The sophomore beta turns around. “Lexa isn’t a rebound. She’s so much more than that.” Clarke calls out and the whole crowd’s eyes widen, clearly hearing what the alpha said. 

Lexa’s eyes widen too, utterly shocked that Clarke would put the whole school on notice like that. Lexa was worried that Clarke would be ashamed of her, that she would try to hide what happened between them. But she was so wrong.

Clarke turns around to Lexa and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry about that. I just really didn’t like the way she was talking to you.” Clarke says.

“It’s okay Clarke. Thank you.” Lexa says sincerely. 

Clarke moves close to the omega and gently pushes the brunette’s thick glasses up as they were falling slightly. Lexa blushes with how close they are. She can see some people watching them as they walk by. Clarke cups her cheeks.

“Hey don’t pay attention to them.” Clarke smiles softly. “Can I kiss you?”

Lexa bites her lip. Clarke really wants to kiss her in public like this? That’s something a girlfriend would do. Are they dating? I mean Clarke did scent mark her. That’s usually something people do while they’re dating.

“Yes.” Lexa nods and Clarke kisses her softly, both sighing against one another’s mouths. 

“I could smell your nervous pheromones from my calculus class.” Clarke breathes against Lexa’s lips. “I know you don’t need me to save you, but I just wanted to be here for you..”

“It was sweet Clarke. You don’t have to explain yourself.” Lexa mumbles against her lips. Her body feels like it's on fire for the blonde.

“Come to my house after school?” Lexa blurts out nervously. Clarke smiles wide.

“Really?” Clarke asks cutely.

“Um y-yeah. I just thought we could get to know each other better like you were saying um before and..”

“I’d love to.” Clarke says before pecking Lexa’s lips again. “I have my car so I can drive us.” 

“Great. I hate the bus.” Lexa says.

“Let me walk you to class?” Clarke asks sweetly.

“Sure.” Lexa says with a blush.

Clarke holds Lexa’s books like in the movies and holds her hands. The whole high school stares at them. Lexa hates the attention. It makes her really anxious and nervous. But she loves Clarke’s attention so it makes up for all the stares.

Octavia walks by them and scowls slightly.

“Already got over me I see.” Octavia says, approaching them in the halls. She’s wearing tight spandex shorts and a sports tank top, showing off her breasts. Her hair is slicked back in a high ponytail. Lexa gulps. The senior omega is clearly gorgeous.

“Tav..” Clarke breathes out, seemingly annoyed. Clarke’s grip on Lexa’s hand gets a little tighter to show Lexa that she’s not going anywhere. The action soothes the omega.

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s cute Clarke.” Octavia says while looking Lexa up and down. “She’s really got that submissive thing down I see. All doe eyed and innocent. You like em like that right?”

“Enough.” Clarke says firmly. “Lex, let’s go.”

“Oh wait a second. I’m just catching up with your new girl.” Octavia says sweetly. Secretly she’s immensely jealous and hurt. Her and Clarke were dating for two years. She gave Clarke everything. Clarke is her first love, her first everything really. And now the blonde has moved on and it hurts. It hurts a lot. So she’s lashing out.

“Octavia, leave her alone.” Clarke says and Octavia chuckles.

“What’s your name sweetie?” Octavia says, talking to Lexa.

“My name is Lexa. And I’m not your sweetie.” Lexa says with a little sass. Her eyes widen after saying it. She’s never sassy. She doesn’t even know where that came from.

Clarke looks at her with a surprised smile on her face. And Octavia’s eyes widen slightly before laughing.

“Well the girl seems to have some backbone. I like her.” Octavia chuckles bitterly, slightly taken aback.

“Tav please. I don’t want to be those people that hate each other after a breakup.” Clarke says sincerely. “Don’t make us be those people.”

Octavia bites her lip and sighs. Clarke’s right. “You’re..fuck you’re right.” Octavia shakes her head and starts to walk away. “Nice to meet you Lexa. I guess I’ll be seeing you at the next group get together then. I mean you are Clarke’s girl after all, right? Later you too.” Octavia walks away to go battle her own emotions about her ex finding someone new.

Clarke kisses Lexa’s temple when Octavia walks away.

“Just ignore Octavia. She’s tough.” Clarke whispers and Lexa nods, a little jealous.

“I know we haven’t really talked about what Friday night was. But I like you…I care about you a lot Lexa. I don’t want to see anyone else. I know it’s insanely fast but I..want to be with you.” Clarke says truthfully and Lexa’s heart starts beating fast.

“I want to be with you too Clarke.” Lexa says shyly but so happy. Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa soundly. They only break apart when they hear some idiots whistling at them. 

“I’ll see you after class?” Clarke says sweetly and Lexa nods. “Great. Do well on that history quiz.” Clarke pecks Lexa’s lips passionately and walks off. Lexa is so falling for Clarke Griffin. She’s falling so hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get to know eachother some more.

“Turn left into this driveway.” Lexa says quietly. Clarke smiles and pulls into Lexa’s driveway. They grab their backpacks and walk up to Lexa’s house. Clarke holds out her hand and Lexa gladly takes it, a blush appearing on her face.

“Where are your parents?” Clarke asks curiously sitting down on the couch next to Lexa. She’s been practicing meeting Lexa’s parents in her head for the last two periods of classes today.

“Oh my mom is an art teacher at the local elementary school. She works detention on Mondays. And my Dad is a chef and usually works late.” Lexa replies casually.

“That’s awesome. I could talk about art for hours. I actually am considered pursuing art education in college.” Clarke replies enthusiastically. Lexa smiles. She didn’t know Clarke liked art.

“I didn’t know you were into art.” Lexa says softly.

“I picked up it when I was a kid. My mom always works late at the hospital so I had to find ways to entertain myself staring at the white walls of the doctors’ lounge.” Clarke says and Lexa nods.

“So your mom is a doctor?”

“Yeah she’s a trauma surgeon.” Clarke smiles and grabs Lexa’s hand, rubbing soft circles on the smooth skin she finds. Lexa bites her lip and looks away, blushing. “Tell me more about you. I want to know everything you want to share. What’s your favorite color? Biggest fear? Favorite food? Favorite book?”

Clarke’s smile is wide and charming. Lexa can’t help but fall harder for the sweet alpha.

“Um..well I like blue.” Lexa starts off and Clarke chuckles. The alpha brings Lexa’s hand up to her lips and gently kisses Lexa’s knuckles. Lexa blushes and stutters to continue. Even one light kiss to her hand and she already feels aroused. It’s insane how her body reacts to Clarke. It’s never reacted this way to anyone, not even another alpha. “I’m afraid of flying. When I was six, my parents took me to DisneyWorld and the plane had some pretty bad turbulence. We got caught in a storm and had to land early. I haven’t been able to fly since.”

Clarke listens intently, soaking in everything Lexa is telling her. She’s looking at Lexa like she’s a goddess who deserves to be worshipped. Clarke gently pushes back Lexa’s wild curls from her face and leans in kissing Lexa’s neck. Lexa sighs out in pleasure, her fingers running through Clarke’s hair. 

“Keep going.” Clarke mumbles against Lexa’s hot skin. Lexa moans slightly when Clarke bites her neck teasingly. “Tell me more. I’m listening.”

“Um..ahh..my favorite food is sweet potato casserole. You know the kind that’s served on Thanksgiving and Christmas?” Clarke chuckles against Lexa’s skin. She gently pushes Lexa to lay down on the couch. The alpha climbs onto her and resumes kissing her neck.

“More baby.” Clarke mumbles. The alpha’s hands roam Lexa’s backside, encouraging Lexa’s legs to wrap around her.

“My favorite book is On the Road.” Lexa sighs out. Clarke smiles against Lexa’s skin.

“Good.” Clarke says in a hoarse whisper. “Can I take your shirt off?” 

“Yes please.” Lexa moans out, itching to have less between her and her alpha. Clarke smiles as she slowly lifts Lexa’s shift off followed by her own. 

“Feel free to ask me anything you want to know too Lex.” Clarke mumbles against Lexa’s shoulder, pulling down one of the omega’s bra straps and kissing the newly exposed skin there.

“Favorite movie?” Lexa whispers out like it’s a secret.

“Donnie Darko.” Clarke says before sucking on Lexa’s pulse point.

“I’ve never..ahh right there…I’ve never seen that.” Lexa whispers out. She can feel Clarke’s slight bulge on her core through their clothes as Clarke starts to slowly grind.

“We can watch it later if you’d like.” Clarke whispers against her collarbone.

“Yeah..I’d like that.” Lexa mumbles. “Have you ever been in love?” Lexa blurts out the question and immediately regrets it once she does. They were asking light questions. Lexa just blurted out something deep. She knows she messed up when Clarke stops moving deliciously against her and retracts her lips. “I’m sorry Clarke. That was too much, wasn’t it?” Lexa asks nervously.

“Not at all.” Clarke says softly, making eye contact with Lexa. “You can ask me anything you want.” Clarke pecks Lexa’s lips and sighs. “I loved Octavia.” Clarke says truthfully and it pangs at Lexa’s heart. “But I’m not in love with her anymore. I think I haven’t been for a long while but I didn’t know how to end it. She was one of my best friends and then we started something up and it was great for a bit. But then it just didn’t feel right for the longest of times.” Clarke pauses and bites her lip, contemplating it she should say more. “It didn’t feel like this. It all feels so different with you Lexa. It feels more intense..it just feels like more with you. I know it hasn’t been a long time. I really don’t want to freak you or out anything by saying that.”

“You didn’t freak me out Clarke.” Lexa responds honestly. “Quite the opposite actually. This is so quick but I feel so comfortable with you. I don’t let people in very often. But you. You just waltzed right into my life..and um my heart too. God that was so dorky.” Lexa says softly, her cheeks super red.

“You’re adorable.” Clarke smiles wide and kisses Lexa square on the lips. “And beautiful.” Clarke kisses her again. “And so fucking undeniably sexy.” Clarke kisses Lexa and Lexa moans into her mouth. Nobody has ever called her sexy before.

“We don’t have to have sex you know. We can just makeout.” Clarke reminds Lexa in between kisses. “Just because we have had sex once doesn’t mean we have to..”

“No I want to though.” Lexa whispers honestly.

“Yeah?” Clarke whispers excitedly.

“Yes.” Lexa says, her hands bravely going to Clarke’s pants. Clarke’s eyes widen when Lexa touches her bulge through her pants. She doesn’t rub or anything, far too shy to do so yet. But the action spurs Clarke on more. The blonde’s hips jerk into her.

“When is your mom going to be home?” Clarke mumbles against her lips.

“Like 5ish. We have time.” Lexa says breathlessly. Clarke smirks.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Clarke says.

“Second floor, third door.” Lexa mumbles against her lips. The omega squeaks when Clarke picks her up and starts walking up the stairs. Clarke gets them to Lexa’s bedroom and shuts the door with her foot.

“I did’t want to stink up your living room with pheromones.” Clarke says as she climbs on top of Lexa.

“Oh that’s smart.” Lexa breathes out before Clarke sloppily reattaches their lips together. 

“Let’s focus on you today baby.” Clarke says softly and Lexa furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

“What do you mean? Oh..” Lexa breathes out as Clarke kisses down Lexa’s belly to her jeans. Clarke unbuttons Lexa’s pants, kissing the new skin she finds. Once Lexa’s tight jeans are off, Clarke takes off her panties.

“I’m going to make you feel really good. I promise.” Clarke kisses the warm skin of Lexa’s upper thighs. Lexa’s chest is heaving up and down. She feels so turned on and Clarke hasn’t even touched her where she needs her most yet.

Clarke parts Lexa’s folds and slowly licks up and down. Lexa gasps loud and throws her head back.

“Holy shit.” Lexa says in an awe voice. Lexa’s breathing grows heavier and heavier as Clarke begins to suck on her clit. Losing her virginity to Clarke was amazing but it felt different than this. She's less nervous this time. And the pleasure is amazing. 

“Oh Clarke! Clarke please..” Lexa pants out, her hands clutching desperately at the sheets. “Clarke please..”

Clarke sucks her clit some more, pushing a finger inside Lexa’s warm walls.

“Oh god Clarke..” Lexa moans out, her hips grinding on Clarke’s face. Clarke uses her spare hand to hold Lexa’s hips down. “Clarke please..”

Lexa doesn’t know what she’s begging for but all she knows is that she wants more. Clarke pushes in another finger and Lexa’s back arches. Her brown frizzy curls creating a halo around her like a halo.

“Clarke! Yes! Holy…” Lexa moans loud. Clarke smiles slightly, loving how Lexa reacts to her touches. Clarke can feel Lexa’s walls fluttering and she knows the omega is close. She’s letting out an explosion of aroused pheromones. Lexa moans insanely loud when she finally comes.

When Lexa finishes coming, her heart is still beating fast and her legs are wobbly. Her breath is shaky as she slowly inhales and exhales. Clarke takes all that she gives her. Lexa tastes sweeter and tangier than she thought she would. She tastes amazing.

Clarke slowly stops her kisses down there and inches up Lexa’s body.

“How was that?” Clarke asks, kissing Lexa’s forehead lovingly before collapsing next to her. Lexa’s eyes are closed with a dopey smile.

“Mm..” Lexa grunts out happily and Clarke chuckles. Her girlfriend is adorable. Is she her girlfriend? Clarke opens her arms and Lexa snuggles into her embrace.

“Lex..” Clarke calls out softly a few minutes later after she’s sure Lexa has recovered from her orgasm.

“Mhm.” Lexa grunts out in acknowledgement that she heard Clarke.

“Will you be my girlfriend? Official title and all that..” Clarke mumbles out, a little nervous. Lexa’s eyes fly open.

“Wait really?” Lexa asks shocked.

“Yeah. I did say I wanted to be with you and only you, right?” Clarke says sweetly.

“Yeah but I didn’t realize you would want to call me your girlfriend.” Lexa says quietly.

“Of course I do. I want to shout if from the rooftops that I’m so lucky to be with you.” Clarke says honestly. “Lexa, you don’t even see it, do you?” Clarke asks in awe. Lexa looks confused. Clarke cups her cheeks. “You are exquisite. You’re adorable and badass, even if you don’t see it yourself. I can see it. I see so much.”

Lexa blushes again. “I just..I want to be your girlfriend too. I just…I have such strong feelings for you and it scares me. It scares me because this is all new to me and I don’t..I’m not good with expressing my feelings. I’m not good with telling you how much I like you. Because I do Clarke. I..I’m um well..I am falling for you..really hard and really fast. And it’s new and scary but I don’t mind it. I actually really love it. I just..I’m not good at this. And I need you to know that if you really want to be my girlfriend. It might take me awhile to fully come out of my shell.” Lexa rambles on and Clarke beams, smiling tenderly. Clarke kisses Lexa’s temple and caresses her one cheek.

“I have all the time in the world and I’m not going anywhere.” Clarke says sweetly and Lexa instantly relaxes her in arms. They drift into a light sleep, both thinking about how hard they have fallen for the other in such a short span of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa's mom in an awkward way.

“Well what is this?” A woman voice calls out. Lexa groggily wakes up.

“Mom, just let me sleep.” Lexa mumbles, nuzzling further into her warm pillow.

“I would love to honey, but I’m slightly confused at what I’m seeing right now.” Lexa’s mom’s voice is light and teasing. Lexa furrows her brows. What is her mom talking about? And that’s when she hears her pillow snore.

Goddamnit. Her and Clarke fell asleep.

“Mom! Oh my god. I..we were just..”

“Oh I think I can tell what was going on here.” Lexa’s mom says knowingly. “How about you wake up your..

“My girlfriend.” Lexa supplies and her mom’s eyes widen.

“Your girlfriend. A lot has changed since this morning I see.” Her mom says shocked, but not necessarily mad. “Well how about you wake up your alpha girlfriend and meet me in the living room so we can have a little chat.”

“Um okay.” Lexa stutters out watching her mom leave the room. Well shit.

“Clarke..Clarke wake up.” Lexa nervously says.

“Mm baby I’m tired.” Clarke yawns, stretching her limbs. Clarke sleepily presses a light kiss to the top of Lexa’s head. It’s adorable but Lexa is freaking out too much to focus on that.

“My mom walked in on us while we were asleep and now she’s waiting for us downstairs.” Lexa rambles out. Clarke’s eyes fly open.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Clarke says her words carefully, but paralyzed in fear.

“My mom walked in on us and..”

“Ok I heard you.” Clarke shuts her eyes tightly. “Fuck. She’s going to kill me.”

“No she won’t. She actually is pretty cool about this kind of stuff. She was really cool with Anya when she found out her and Raven were having sex.” Lexa says slowly, hoping it’ll be the same for her too.

“I’m not sure Lex.” Clarke says unsurely. “She doesn’t know me. I’m just some strange alpha she found in your bed.”

“Trust me. It’s gonna be okay.” Lexa soothes her alpha. God she hopes she’s right.

+++

Clarke and Lexa walk downstairs hand in hand. Lexa’s mom is sitting doing some work it seems. The brunette looks up at them and softly smiles.

“Mrs. Woods, I am so sorry that we are meeting like this. I-“

“Oh it’s okay sweetie. I had no clue Lexa had a girlfriend so I was a bit shocked to see some naked alpha in my daughter’s bed, but these things happen don’t they?” Lexa’s mom is calm and stands up. Clarke goes to shake her hand. Clarke is wildly confused though. When Octavia’s parents found out they were having sex, they flipped out. Octavia’s mom, an alpha, chased Clarke all the way down the block. And that was even after they’d been dating a whole year. So Lexa’s mom’s reaction is freaking Clarke out a bit.

“Mom..” Lexa starts off but Lexa’s mom waves her off politely. 

“Oh Lexa, you take life so seriously. It’s okay. Your father and your sister might flip out from this news but I certainly won’t.” Lexa’s mother says casually before turning her attention to Clarke. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Deidre, Lexa’s mom. And you’re the alpha who took my daughter’s heart?” Deidre says teasingly.

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin mam.” Clarke says nervously.

“Any relation to Jake Griffin?” Deidre asks.

“Yeah. He’s my father.” Clarke says.

“He was a good man. He dated my older sister in high school. Boy next door type of thing.” Deidre says and Clarke chuckles.

“Aunt Becca?” Lexa asks incredulously. “But I thought she married Uncle Gustus right after high school.”

“She did honey. Jake and Bec only dated for a few months when they were 15. Hell, Bec hadn’t even had her first heat yet. She was a baby still.” Deidre recalls. “I remember my Dad freaking out because he found Jake and Bec making out in the pool one summer day.” Deidre chuckles. Lexa and Clarke both mumble ‘gross’ which only makes Deidre laugh more.

“Jokes aside though, I heard he passed years ago. I’m sorry Clarke. He was an amazing guy.” Deidre says sincerely.

“Thank you. He died when I was four.” Clarke says simply. It hurts still, but it’s something she lives with. It happened when she was so young. She can talk about him and not be upset. Deep down though, she’d be lying if she said it didn’t affect her.

Lexa swallows hard. She didn’t know that. They still have so much to learn about one another it seems. All Lexa wants to do is hold Clarke and kiss her and comfort her.

“I just want to apologize again, Mrs. Woods. I care deeply for your daughter. I promise you this isn’t some fling. Lexa is the best thing that’s happened to me in a long while, maybe ever. She just makes my heart beat so fast. I can assure you that I have real feelings for her. I will always treat her with respect and understanding. Always.” Clarke says sincerely. Deidre takes in the alpha.

The blonde alpha is petite but from one sniff Deidre can tell she’s a one hell of a strong alpha. Not to mention, Jake Griffin is her father. Griffin’s are long known as loving kind alphas. So Clarke is a Griffin. Deidre believes fully that Clarke will stay true to her word. Does she love the idea of Lexa having sex? Not really, no. But she’s not naive. 

Omegas go into heat at 16 years old. Usually, omegas pick partners to go through their heats. Sometimes they won’t, but usually it happens. A lot of people lost their virginity during their first heat. Deidre is kind of relieved that Lexa has found someone before her heat, someone she can trust and love and share herself with while she has a clear mind and not in the haze of a heat. And it seems like Lexa picked a good partner in this Clarke Griffin alpha.

“Well that’s all I can really ask for. Treat her right. I raised Lexa not to put up with anyone’s shit so she won’t be your plaything. As long as you know that and treat her as an equal, we won’t have a problem. I’m not going to baby you two. Use protection or I’ll kick both your asses.” Deidre says firmly in her motherly ‘she means business tone.’

Clarke and Lexa both blush slightly, remembering their first passion filled night..where they didn’t use protection. Deidre doesn’t need to know about that though.

“And Lexa, I will set up an appointment with Dr. Parkers next week. You’ll have to get a checkup and maybe get you on the pill.”

“Mom..” Lexa blushes. Her mom is much more open about sex than she is.

“Don’t ‘mom’ me hun. You were naked up there and your room reeked of some very _specific_ pheromones. I know what you two were doing. I don’t love it but it’s a part of life. Just make sure you’re safe while doing it, that’s all.” Deidre says honestly. “Are you young? Hell yes. But so was I. My mother had an open line of communication with me about these kinds of things and I was better for it. So I’m doing the same thing with you in hopes that you’ll feel comfortable enough to come talk to me about this kind of stuff. I treat you with respect and maturity and I expect the same thing in return.”

“I know Mom. I love you.” Lexa says truthfully, hugging her mother. Her mother is more understanding than most, maybe all.

“Love you too kiddo.” Deidre kisses her cheek. “Now go shower before dinner, you reek of sex pheromones. Clarke can stay over for dinner and hangout. Your Dad won’t be home until around 1a.m. Thursdays are the restaurants second busiest day.” 

“Okay.” Lexa says, grabbing Clarke’s hand and pulling her upstairs.

“Shower _separately_ please." Deidre says loudly as the girls run up the stairs.

Both girls blush and giggle. They totally were gonna shower together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts???????????


End file.
